


Crashed The Wedding

by Rejection_isnt_failure



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Oh ho its a song fics guys, and an emotional one in the best way, its a 1940's piece with some flashbacks and flashforwards, litttttttle itty bitty smidge of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejection_isnt_failure/pseuds/Rejection_isnt_failure
Summary: Beca always was glad she crashed the wedding.  It's a 1940's piece, back when arranged marriage was a thing and being gay was scandalous. But also romantic as hell because... why not?





	Crashed The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> It's a 1940's piece, back when arranged marriage was a thing and being gay was scandalous. It's hard to write dialogue from that time, so I more or less gave it a shot and tried to make it sound more poetic?
> 
> There's a tiny little bit of smut, not a lot, and why? because I felt like it.
> 
> I hope it's not too confusing with the flashbacks, I put a date and year, as well as where the flashback is compared to the present, and of course, the wonderful song belongs to Busted, and I don't own any characters or Pitch Perfect... unfortunately.

_I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)_  
Looking for Gordon street,  
So much I need to say,   
I’m sorry that its on her wedding day...

  

**_ 15thOctober, 1940 _ **

**_ Present day _ **

 

Feet pound heavily on the uneven stretches of pavement, desperation echoing loudly with every step taken.

 

Time is of the essence, and yet, seems not to exist at all. It is irrelevant, for now at least whether it is day or night, morning or evening… all that matters is arriving at precisely the right moment. Lest the rest of one’s life be overwhelmed with regret for what they were about to lose.

 

Frantic eyes scan the street names as a lone figure sprints down through the bustling crowds of the smartly dressed bourgeoisie of Staten Island.

 

New York City is a far-off dream for any individual striving for success, and yet, for Beca Mitchell, it is a constant reminder of everything she longs to be and isn’t.

 

Gordon Street… Gordon Street… where on earth...

 

Ah. There it is.

 

She smiles as she allows the familiar words to wash over her before remembering that her time is running out and, despite the stich in her side, she continues her sprint.

  
Sidestepping and ‘politely’ shoving people out of her way, ignoring the protests and cries of anger, she quickens her pace.

 

Dark grey clouds emerge overhead, an accurate representation to how she felt at present, and although she wasn’t dressed appropriately, she takes no notice of the droplets of rain that splatter against her face and clothes.

 

Reckless is the only word she can use to describe what she was about to do, and yet it was the only thing she could do. After all, the love of her life was about to become the wife of someone that wasn’t her.

 

As she sees the looming cathedral up ahead, she slows her pace marginally and thinks of everything she wants to say… needs to say. Words had never been her forte; music was. There was something about words that made Beca feel far too vulnerable and exposed in the eyes of another, but for Chloe, they always seemed to come naturally.  

 

Reaching the door, Beca takes a deep breath and steels herself.

 

She pushes open the door.

 

**

 

_Coz she’s so right for me, (oh-oh)_  
Her daddy disagrees,  
He’s always hated me,   
Coz I never got, a j-o-b...  
  


**_ 16thJuly 1935 _ **

**_(five years earlier)_ **

 

“I’m so happy that you came into my life,” Chloe whispers tenderly into Beca’s ear as she tucks a stray piece of her brunette hair behind her ears.

 

“As am I, my love.” Beca gently murmurs in response, placing a loving kiss on Chloe’s eager lips. “There is no one else I’d wish to be with, ever. You are the sunshine to my raincloud, the warmth to my coldness, and the beat of my heart.”

 

The two young women are lost to the rest of the world as they hold each other close, with never an intention of letting go. Their arms, a sanctuary and haven they were unwilling to ever leave.

 

Relationships like theirs had always been frowned upon by society, depicted as being _sinful_ and  _disgusting_ simply because they believed that it didn’t adhere to the teachings of Jesus Christ and his disciples. It hurt that they couldn’t be themselves for fear of being found and beaten up by the more narrow-minded people, less willing to let it slide.

 

Beca had met Chloe in a music shop of all places, in the early months of 1933.

 

Beca had barely a cent to her name at the time, having been cast out by her family seven years prior to that after her parents had come across her kissing Anastacia Conrad, the wealthy Lord Robert Conrad’s disgraced daughter, at the mere age of sixteen. Furious and humiliated, they left her on the streets.

 

After having been homeless for two months, she had assisted an elderly man who was being robbed in the streets and discovered that he was the owner of the prestigious music shop ‘Music of the Trebled Soul’, to which he offered her a place to stay and a job to work in gratitude. Tired and starving, she agreed.

 

It was at the age of eighteen, that a lonely Chloe Beale entered the shop only to be enchanted by the beautiful employee who was lost in the world of Beethoven’s Symphony on a Bluthner piano, humming as she played. Disregarding social conventions, Chloe took a seat on the stool next to her and Beca’s fingers never once faltered in their stride.

 

It wasn’t love at first sight, but they both knew that fate had brought them together that day. That a bond like theirs… a connection like theirs… was something that no musical harmony and no fictional book could ever have captured.

 

Two years was all it took for them to fall head over heels and plan a future together far away from the life they had once known. Hidden from the world was no way of living, and Chloe was also recognised as the ‘sweetheart daughter’ of Sir James and Lady Charlotte Beale, one of America’s richest families. Something which made it even harder for them.

 

Chloe was astounded when Beca told her of her dreams to write and play her own music; and that she had spent so long teaching herself through the books that she is surrounded with at the shop. She was so touched that she told Beca it was her dream to travel the world and not be someone else’s _wife_ as her parents had planned, something she’d never told anyone else.

 

James Beale, however, was less than impressed the first time Chloe introduced Beca as her ‘friend’.

 

“So you _work_ in a… music shop…” Disgust had been present as ever in his tone, his nose scrunched up as though he found the entire concept laughable.

 

“That is correct,” Beca replied shortly, but politely.

 

Charlotte Beale remained silent as she stared resolutely at her food, never once looking at Beca. She hadn’t looked at her for the entire evening, which was not reassuring in the slightest.

 

“It is entirely preposterous for a _woman_ to work when she ought to be providing for her family, and at that, music is not a career. It is merely a thing that ought to be left to the gentlemen who know what good music sounds like. I doubt a peasant girl such as yourself would understand what that means.”

 

And that was that.

 

**

 

_Coz she’s mine,  
And I’m glad I crashed the wedding,_

**_15 thOctober 1940,_ **

**_Present day_ **

 

Beca ferociously pushes open the doors to the church with a loud _bang_ , hundreds of eyes turning to face her in shock as she marches onwards down the aisle, breaking the tense atmosphere.

 

James Beale stands up in utter befuddlement at seeing the younger girl interrupt his daughter’s wedding, his wife letting out a shrill scream in horror.

 

Chloe turns away from her husband-to-be and the smile that overtakes her face at the sight of Beca is enough to give her the courage to proclaim loudly, “Chloe Marie Beale.”

 

Everything is suddenly silent.

 

She clears her throat, emotion thick in her voice as she continues. “Chloe, with all that I am, I beg of you to not marry that man.”

 

James Beale begins to make his way towards her, outrage on his face. “How dare you-”

 

Beca strides past the man and resumes her speech. “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone and more than I ever will love anyone in years to come. You are the true music in my life; every melody, every harmony and every symphony that graces my ear are _nothing_ compared to you and the way that you make me feel.”

 

She keeps her eyes on Chloe’s, the latter having removed her hands from the gentleman in uniform that had been previously holding them, to cover her quivering mouth.

 

Whispers could be heard from all over the large cathedral.

 

“I love you because you love me just as I am, the way that I am, and you never ever have asked me to change that. I love you because a world without Chloe Beale is not a world I would ever wish to continue living in. You are the only worthwhile reason that I want to pursue and succeed with my dreams, because to have you by my side, every step of the way and sharing a life together is what I want more than anything in the world.”

 

Chloe lets out a sob as Beca turns to address all that are present. “I love Chloe Beale!” She turns back to the beautiful bride, “Chloe, I will tell you those words for the rest of our lives if you let me. I will love you as any husband would and cherish you more than any husband could. Please don’t marry that man.”

****

**_**_ **

__  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
But it’s the best thing that I ever did.  
  


**_ 18thAugust 1939, _ **

**_(1 year earlier)_ **

“I’m getting married,” is the only thing that is said as Chloe walks into Beca’s apartment one evening.

 

Beca shoots to her feet, her heart in her mouth as she stares at her lover in horror.

 

“W-what?” Beca’s upper lip quivers.

 

Eyes glistening, Chloe takes a steadying breath knowing that things were only ever going to go downhill from here; that their blissful bubble was always bound to burst.

 

“My father, he- he told me this morning that he has arranged my marriage with his old army friend’s son, Chicago, and that I am to wed him in a year’s time.”

 

Beca lets out a sob as she rushes to collect Chloe in her arms, the other girl collapsing into them and releasing an anguished cry.

 

“There’s nothing I can do, Beca. He can’t know about us, and I can’t give up my life. I’ll lose everything.”

 

“So that’s it? You’re just going to… give up?” Beca takes a step back, disbelief and hurt colouring her eyes and voice. “Give up on us?”

 

“Beca, you know I want you and that I love you so much. But my father would have you murdered if he found out. I can’t lose you.”

 

Beca stands tall and resolute, “Now you listen to me Chloe Beale, I will not give you up without a fight. Do you understand me? I will not let you go. I will fight for you and us, because I know we are meant to be together. I will not run away and hide like some… loser.”

 

 

_**_

_Coz true love lasts forever_  
And now we’re back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,   
I'm glad I crashed the wedding...  
  


_  
** 15thOctober 1940 ** _

**_ Present day _ **

 

“I love you too,” is all Chloe says as she rushes into Beca’s arms and kisses her for all she is worth, causing her mother to collapse to the floor in astonishment and her father to stumble back a few steps.

 

Cries of horror and disgust permeate the air and Chicago’s jaw drops as he witnesses his bride-to-be kiss the female interloper. Shaking himself off, he stands tall and marches over to where the two women continue to kiss.

 

“Now look here, you filthy whore,” he begins, his face turning red in fury. “You are supposed to marry me-”

 

A fist to his face cuts him off and he staggers back, clutching his furiously bleeding nose and he screams out in pain.

 

“You’d do well to _never_ refer to the love of my life as a whore.” Beca bites back furiously as she cradles her fist to her chest.

 

Chloe swiftly captures her lips once more before murmuring to her, “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Beca smiles.

 

 

**

 

_The neighbours spread the word (and),_  
My mom cried when she heard,  
I stole my girl away,   
From everybody gathered there that day.  
  


_  
**15 thNovember, 1940** _

****_(one month after she crashed the wedding)_  
  


“A letter arrived for you this morning, my love.” Chloe Beale gently states upon noticing Beca begin to rouse from her sleep.

 

Blinking slowly, Beca smiles as she catches sight of her beautiful girlfriend lying next to her on top of their covers, as naked as the day she was born and unashamed of her body.

 

“Is that right?” Beca muses as she lets her eyes greedily roam Chloe’s body, feeling her arousal begin to tingle. _God Chloe was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen… and she was all hers._

 

“Mmmhmm,” Chloe draws out, smiling wickedly at her lover’s wondering eyes. She stretches her arms up lazily, her breasts perking upward at the motion and Beca loses track of the conversation. “It’s from your parents.”

 

“Now why would I be interested in finding out about some unimportant letter from people I couldn’t care less about… when the sight before my very eyes at the moment is far more… appealing?” Arousal drips from her voice and she smiles in delight at the shiver that overcomes Chloe’s skin.

 

Beca gently takes a fingertip to trace light circles around one of Chloe’s areolae, straining for her attention and her redhead arches her back into the touch; desperate for more.

 

“Why bore myself with the words of some unimportant idiot… when I could listen to the very words and noises that I draw from you-” she suddenly pinches the nipple, causing Chloe to moan loudly at the delicious sensation, “-just like that?”

 

She rolls onto her side as she pushes Chloe to lean fully back onto the bed, hovering over the beautiful woman.

 

Leaning in to her lover’s ear, she gently captures the lobe between her teeth and tugs. “The sounds you make set me on fire every single time and it takes everything in me to not ravish you right here, right now.” Chloe’s eyes close as her words wash over her sensitive skin, and she moans again, needing more.

 

“I suppose my parents would be scandalised to have found out from their gossiping neighbours how their daughter stole her girl away from a wealthy man….” She tugs once more at Chloe’s earlobe, and her fingers gently circle her other straining nipple, light enough to have Chloe arch her back again, begging for more. “And they would have been positively outraged to find out just how thoroughly I ravished you that evening… four times over.”

 

Chloe groans loudly.

 

“Do you remember, my love, how meticulously my tongue explored every inch of your body that night?” She hears a whimper in response.

 

“Do you remember the heights I took you to with said tongue, here-” she pinches the nipple between her index finger and thumb.

 

“Yes!” Chloe whines.

 

“And here-“ Beca traces a sporadic path down Chloe’s stomach with an idle finger, causing the other girl to squirm.

 

“Yessss!” she hisses.

 

“Aaaaand… here.” Beca lets her fingers caress the wetness that had gathered between her lover’s legs, coating her fingers with it and rubbing a gentle pattern.

 

“God! Yes!” Chloe groans out breathlessly, her fingers clenching at the silky material of the pillow underneath her head.

 

“You’re just as wet now as you were back then.” She comments breathlessly, loving that her lover has been reduced to nothing more than a mass of incoherent mumbles and noises.

 

Seeing those beautiful sapphire eyes disappear behind eyelids made Beca’s stomach clench. “Open your eyes my love. I love your eyes.” Adhering to her instructions, Chloe’s eyes struggle to open, but she succeeds.

 

Their eyes lock.

 

Beca moves her fingers in tighter circles around her clit and down through her folds, causing Chloe’s breath to audibly hitch as she lifts her hips for more friction, which Beca is happy to give her.

 

“Bec,” Chloe mumbles, her name falling off her lips as though it were made for Chloe to say; Beca’s heart is engulfed in flames and she has to have her _now._

 

Pushing her fingers in, two of them, she allows her thumb to roughly circle her lover’s clit as she begins a fast pace within Chloe’s succulent walls, her fingers finding _that_ spot almost immediately.

 

Chloe’s right hand frantically reaches for Beca’s head and she pulls her into a messy kiss.

 

It doesn’t take long at all before Chloe falls over the edge, her cries bringing tears to Beca’s eyes and filling her heart with so much joy.

 

Beca can’t wait for a life with Chloe.

 

**

 

_And, just in time,_  
And I’m glad I crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.

_Coz true love lasts forever_  
And now we’re back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,   
I'm glad I crashed the wedding...  
  


** 15thNovember 1940, **

**_ (an hour after their love-making session) _ **

 

“I’m so happy you never gave up on me,” Chloe comments a little later on as they both catch their breath after their vigorous love-making session.

 

“I promised you that I wouldn’t give up on you, and I never break my promises. Everything I said to you was true. You are the love of my life and I will never, _never,_ love someone else. It is impossible. I once told you that I don’t believe in love at first sight, and I still maintain that mindset.”

 

She holds Chloe’s gaze, her fingers gently cupping the other girl’s cheeks.

 

“But I knew from the moment I first saw you that one day, we would both fall in love with each other. I saw a future with you; I still see that future with you. A house, and a dog, a large garden, and we’ll adopt kids. One of them, two of them, ten of them if that is your wish. We will have a family. How could I run away when I have so much to look forward to?”

 

**

 

_Don't waste time being_  
Mad at me for taking her away, coz  
Anyway she didn’t want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say  
She’s glad I crashed the wedding  
Its better than regretting...  
  


**27 thMarch 1941,**

** (5 months after she crashed the wedding) **

 

“Your father tried to accost me at the supermarket this morning,” Beca casually states as she reads the newspaper.

 

“I beg your pardon!” Chloe chokes.

 

“Your father, he cornered me this morning and spewed so much rubbish about how you don’t love me and how you would never wish to stay with me. It was rather annoying.”

 

“And what did you say to him?” Chloe pries, her eyes wide with fear for her beloved.

 

“I told him the truth. That there was no point in him wasting his breath on me and unleashing whatever anger he had on me when you never wanted to marry that dunce in the first place. I told him that you never loved him and that he would _never_ treat you with the amount of respect you deserve, or give you the love you deserve. And ultimately, I told him that you were glad I crashed the wedding.” Beca winks at her, causing Chloe to let out a giggle.

 

“Well you are right, my love.” Chloe giddily whispers back.

 

“I know.”

 

**

 

_The ring she got was lame_  
She couldn’t take the pain,  
  


** 15thNovember 1940, **

**_ (An hour after their love-making session, their conversation continued) _ **

 

“What the hell is this?” Beca guffaws as she inspects the ring that Chicago had given her.

 

“It’s horrifying.” Chloe chuckles as she cuddles up next to the shorter girl.

 

“The diamond is so big I could probably throw it through a hundred windows and have none of them left standing by the end. He certainly wanted people to know who you belong to, huh?”

 

Chloe gently kisses Beca, ”He could never have me because my heart has only ever belonged to you.”

 

**

 

_She didn’t want a silly second name_  
Coz true love lasts forever,  
And now we’re back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away  
  


_  
** 15thNovember 1940, ** _

**_ (An hour after their love-making session, their conversation continued) _ **

 

“Walp! You’re telling me his name was Chicago… Walp.”

 

“I know!”

 

“You could have become Chloe… Walp.” Beca bursts into laughter once more. It was ridiculous.

 

“I was certainly dreading it, that’s for sure.”

 

“Well I think Chloe Mitchell has a better ring to it, if I say so myself.”

 

Chloe’s breath hitches.

 

**

 

_She’s glad I crashed the wedding..._  
It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting)  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)  
Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding...

 

 

**_June 26 th2015,_ **

**_(75 years later)_ **

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…” The priest begins.

 

It was the most important day in Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale’s lives; it was the day that gay marriage had become legalised.

 

Today was seventy-five years in the making, and at one hundred and five years of age, both Beca and Chloe had lived a long and happy life together and already considered themselves married. This was just a legal precaution, and they were still so excited.

 

Surrounded by their children, their grand-children, great-grand children and great-great grand-children, it was a momentous occasion for all and the fact that they were both alive to see it through… it was so emotional. There were a couple of close calls on both behalves, after all.

 

Sitting side by side in their wheelchairs, Chloe’s frail hand held securely with Beca’s, Beca smiled lovingly at her soon-to-be-official wife, tears already falling. Chloe caught her gaze and squeezed her fingers, tears of her own trailing down her own cheeks. She was still the most beautiful woman Beca had ever seen and she felt so lucky to finally be able to call Chloe her wife.

 

“Beca, your vows.” The priest gently coaxed.

 

“It’s about damn time I can call you my wife!” She exclaimed in delight, causing everyone present to laugh loudly at their much adored family member.

 

“I have waited seventy-five years for this moment my love, and I am just so darn happy we are both here today to see it happen.”

 

Chloe sniffles, her smile as wide as it had been all those years ago. “Me too, my love. I have had the most wonderful life with you. You gave me everything I have ever wanted, including a family… my dream family. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too. My ring may not be as flashy as the one that army idiot gave you way back then, but ever since our grandkids played that awfully catchy tune a few years ago, seeing you smile at the time, the ring was always going to be made of Titanium.”

 

“If anyone does not wish these two to get married, speak now or forever hold your silence.”

 

All was silent, save a few sniffles from those present.

 

“Then with the power invested in me through the successful case of Obergefell v Hodges, I present you as wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

 

And after all those years, Beca Mitchell was finally able to utter the words, “Chloe Mitchell”.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'd never have ended it with the death of anyone. I'd be crying if I did. and of course, I wanted them to experience being married.
> 
> Let me know what you think, nerds. 
> 
> I feel like it was a rollercoaster of emotions, but I hope you all liked it xox


End file.
